Switched Realitys- A Steel Heart and Armored Soul
by BigChillFreak
Summary: What if One thing was diffrent what if Ed was the one in the armor would things still play out the same or would their be differences. (Brotherhood Main Plot line but will use 2003 and Orginal ideas as well) Is the Guilt followed into the Armor or is the Soul diffrent will a kind heart turn to steel or will both shatter in this diffrencr
1. The Sun God

**The Sun God**

 _What does one little change in reality do? Will things be the same or different or will hearts and wills become twisted as the younger and elder change places_

 _While this will follow brotherhood this episode is sort of taken from the original series mixed with a bit of brotherhood and my own ideas pretty much one massive headache also things will be a little out of order he-he_

 _Welcome to the most unoriginal story on fanfiction I'd appreciate your feedback if I should keep going or stop on one chapter_

The air waved and shivered from the suns beating rays anyone would have to be crazy to travel in the heat.

No one was that insane of course? Or so you'd think.

A figure in blue was hunched over from the obvious heat, long blue cloak hanging limply as the person swayed and fell forward suitcase falling out of their white gloved hands.

"No water and there isn't anything I could transmute for food" muttered a boy with dark blond almost brown hair and wide green eyes making him look younger than he was.

Looking around he noticed something or a certain someone was missing.

"Brother! Ed! Where'd you go!?" called out the boy as the sand unknowingly shifted near his leg causing him to yelp as something grabbed his ankle.

"AL!" the voice of whoever was attached to the hand called out.

After several moments of digging the boy finally reached a large suit of armor who pulled itself out and despite having no facial features gave off an annoyed presence.

"You fell in again" said Al looking at his older brother.

"This is why I hate the desert!" sand fell out of an empty chest cavity as he readjusted the leather straps" I don't understand how I keep falling in" armor clanked as Ed crossed his arms.

"You keep getting full" Al said as his older brother glowered somehow without a face to make that expression.

"Full of what!" Ed stomped his foot as sand began to seep inside the empty armor causing him to sink up to his metal waist once again" damn it!" shouting the fifteen year old.

Al couldn't help but laugh as he began to dig out his older brother again" are you laughing at me!" shouted Ed as he didn't give his younger brother a chance to respond as he chased after him.

"Come back here Al!" he shouted.

"No way!" laughed the younger of course his brother would find something to complain about even if he couldn't feel the heat.

This went on for ten minutes as they made it into the city of Lior Edward grumbling the entire time about how it took so long.

"We would have been here sooner if you hadn't chased me brother" pointed out Al as Ed glared at him.

"Well you didn't stop either" he pointed out.

"You wouldn't either if someone was chasing you" Alphonse giggled a bit as he saw his older brother shake his head.

Like he hadn't had fun

Dusting off his dark clothes he barely noticed his brother speaking again.

"Ink"

"What was that brother" Alphonse looked up as Ed pointed to a man minding a bar.

"I said after all that travel you should get some water, I may not need it but you do" and with that he began to push more like shove his younger brother in that direction, the entire time some sort of religious broadcast was playing Ed of course ignored this fact for now.

Al sighed sometimes Ed could be so childish and then switch back into his older brother mode, they exchanged a few words with the bartender as Ed noticed how well off the city was with the man making idle chat.

Al looked around as well before the man began to speak again asking if they were street performers and as usual Ed's temper blew.

"What the hell gave you that idea!" giving the man a dark glare the armor's features enhancing his anger as he heard a knock on his side he turned seeing his brother shaking his head.

Al offered an apologetic smile as he spoke with his usual kind voice" were not street performers were travelers" he explained with a half truth.

"Your tourist then" he proclaimed and Ed just rolled his soul fire eyes but gave no other response.

Getting people mad would mean less information and other scolding from Al, when did the elder get scolded by the younger anyhow? He wondered.

"You could say that were looking for something" Al's voice shaking Ed from his inner thoughts.

"So what's with these broadcast" muttered Ed despite it being religious he was curious.

"You mean you never heard of the prophet Cornello?!" the man almost seemed shock.

"No" both brothers spoke at once as they were soon given responses from anyone nearby all talking about his miracles and saying how he was a great man.

"He's the messenger of Leto the sun god, the founder of Letoism! The one with the power of miracles!" said one person.

"It's incredible! He came to this town a couple of years back and showed us the way of god!" Another person spoke up.

Ed gave an uncomfortable grunt at the way the people were acting as the bartender spoke up" aren't you listening" he asked the armored boy.

Ed glanced at his brother who was as always listening to everything as he shook his head and regarded the older man" nope…I'm not interested in religion" he shrugged as he tapped his younger brothers shoulder for them to go.

He was about to stand and go with his brother when his helmet hit something hard and caused the radio to fall and break into different pieces.

"Oops" Ed chuckled rubbing the back of his head a habit from his human body.

"Now you've done it! What you expect wear an armored suit around here" scolded the bartender.

"You have a problem with my armor!" Ed snapped fist clenched at his sides to refrain from a violent outburst luckily his younger brother saved him the trouble.

"Sorry we'll fix it" said Al still with that same gentle smile though he hid his irritation at the man.

It wasn't his older brother's fault that he was in that armor after all.

"How it's in a million pieces" the man and several other people who were still there stared at the two brothers.

Al was about to bring his gloved hands together but was stopped by his brother" I'll do it Al" he said though there was an ulterior motive that Alphonse caught onto as he let his brother fix the radio.

Pulling out a piece of chalk the array was simple as Ed placed his hands on the circle, the reaction was instantaneous the radio back to working order.

The people began to murmur amongst themselves as the bartender was slack jawed" tha-that's amazing you guys can perform miracles too" he exclaimed as Ed inwardly frowned.

"It isn't miracles were just alchemist" explained Ed to the man Al picking up the radio and giving it back.

"We're the Elric brothers "said Al as several people began to speak once again as most people had heard about the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"you mean the Fullmetal Alchemist!?" someone spoke up as Al found himself separated from his brother yet again by a crowed, the younger was use to this reaction by now as he watched his older brother knowing what was going to happen.

"I get it they call you Fullmetal because you wear that armor"

"You're the master alchemist that everyone talks about"

"No you idiots! It's not me! It's my brother over their" pointed Ed at his younger brother, he hated that this happened every time.

"You mean the kid over there?" asked one person turning to a rather embarrassed Alphonse as they all looked at him.

"What are you blind" snapped Ed as Alphonse spoke before his brother really got mad.

He walked up the crowed bowing his head as he introduced himself" I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, Alphonse Elric" he rubbed the back of his head as he pointed at Ed" and that's my older brother Edward Elric" the crowed looked at Al then Ed then back to Al as they nodded.

"E-excuse us" as they all mumbled some sort of apology.

"Every damn time" muttered Ed as his brother chuckled.

"Be nice Brother" all he got in response was a shrug as the armored boy crossed his arms.

"Well its sure lively today" spoke a new voice as a young girl a little older than Alphonse walked up.

She was tanned skinned with kind brown eyes; her long brown hair was pink in the front near her bangs as she wore a simple creamish colored dress.

"Oh rose" smiled the bartender as the girl giggled holding a bag" going to the church again?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yes, I'm taking some offerings" she smiled as she looked at the brothers smiling kindly" I don't think I've met you two before my names rose" she introduced herself politely to the travelers.

Alphonse returned the gesture and Ed just inclined his helmet" hello my names Alphonse and this is my older brother Ed" he spoke with the same politeness that Ed just couldn't be paid to give.

"Their tourist said they were looking for something" he said remembering the boy's words before the elder had asked about the broadcast.

Giggling once again she smiled widely at the two" well I hope you both find what you're looking for" she gave a small wave as she left.

"She finally seems to be going back to her old self" the bartender smiled as the brothers glanced his way.

"What do you mean?" asked Al as the villagers began to explain.

"She has no family and onto of that she lost her boyfriend in an accident" the villager sighed sadly but then smiled" you'd think she'd be sad instead of energetic but it's all because of the teachings of Cornello" once again the name stirred excitement in the people.

Both brothers wonder just who was this man? That made them all light up and react this way.

"He who gives everlasting life to the living and rebirth to the dead, his miracles proved that!" grinned a villager as another person turned towards the brothers" you two should take a look too! It's the power of god!" the man exclaimed.

Both brothers looked at each other as Ed tapped his metal chin" rebirth of the dead huh?" he looked down at his younger brother" something we should look into" he muttered his younger brother catching the meaning hidden immediately.

"We should take a look, right brother?" Al almost asked it had become a habit ever since he got his state certification all those years back, it was part of the promise he made with his brother.

Edward had always been written off as the reckless one but ever since That Night and the beginning of their journey there were times, when the younger acted as impulsive as his older brother and just as reckless.

Times like those were the rare times Edward would be the calm one a strange sight for anyone who knew the brothers.

In truth something Ed would never admit was the lack of physical sensations to emotions that mellowed him out somewhat well a little, it was probably for the best especially with the body he possessed that he had a slight rein on his emotions very slight.

"Which way to the church" was Alphonse's answer to his question as Ed looked at the people and the two were given directions.

Falling into step beside his younger brother Edward hoped that this time the lead was correct.

The sooner they found the stone the sooner he could get his little brothers real limbs back, the sooner his younger brother would stop getting into the danger, the sooner he would be able to get the nightmares to stop.

The sooner his little brother would stop worrying about him.

' _I'm the older brother but all I ever do is get protected by my younger brother'_

These and several other morbid thoughts were swimming around in Ed's mind; he'd never speak most of them out loud though.

Alphonse had enough guilt on his shoulders anyway.

' _It was my fault'_

The walk wasn't very far as they entered the building the two walking up to the statue in the great hall looking at it.

They weren't aware of the third presence in the room until they heard footfalls.

"Rose?!" was the surprise reaction from Alphonse as the girl smiled at the two her face bright.

"Hello again, are you two interested in learning Letoism?" she beamed at them obviously hoping the answer was yes.

"Were not interested" was the harsh reply of Ed, his previous thoughts setting him in a foul mood.

Rose didn't give up easily though "but believing in god means you'll live with daily gratitude and hope! Isn't that wonderful!" she beamed sparkles surrounded her in a way that reminded Ed of Major Armstrong.

"If you have faith all your doubts will definitely be answered" she seemed unaware of the inner turmoil of the two brothers.

Alphonse looking at his right hand as if remembering something horrible, seeing this Edward spoke up again not liking to see his younger brother in pain.

"It's just a load of crap!" he snapped hoping his rudeness would cause his brother to berate him" pray to god and the dead come back to life! Like I said a load of crap" he muttered as rose gave him a determined look despite his harsh words.

"Yes! Without a doubt!" something akin to pain flashed briefly in her eyes.

Al sighed as he sat down on a bench taking out a familiar notebook and began to read off some strange ingredients at least to anyone but the brothers or other alchemist" Water 35 liters, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon and 15 other trace elements…'

Rose had a confused look on her face as the words seemed to fly around her head" what are you talking about?" she asked in confusion.

"That would be the components that make up the human body" spoke Ed as he walked and stood beside his brother like some sort of metal body guard.

"We know so much with modern science but the reality is no one has pulled off a successful human transmutation" Ed once again crossed his arms another habit from when he possessed a human body.

"there's something missing, something alchemist haven't been able to figure out for hundreds of years" spoke Al looking at the ceiling" no matter how much is researched there's still something missing" he spoke as if lost in thought.

"You can say it's a wasted effort but it's better than wasting your time praying all day" spoke Ed turning his head up as well both brothers seemed out of it.

Rose gulped nervously at the two strange brothers their words unnerving her" the-" she was cut off by Ed as he looked directly at her, she couldn't speak something about those soul fire red eyes gave her the impression of something horrible.

"Almost forgot the ingredients" if his metal face could smirk he would be" you can buy them with a child's allowance, humans can be built pretty cheaply" he joked looking back down at his younger brother who smiled at the joke.

"Humans aren't things! It's an insult to the creator! You'll incur the wrath of god!" rose spoke her tone loud as she didn't find any of this amusing in the least though a small part of her felt fear.

The two let their smiles drop as Ed transfixed her with another steely (literal) gaze" Alchemist are scientist so we don't believe in unproven things like god" he explained as Al took over" we explain the fundamentals of creation of everything in the world and pursue the truth" Al finished.

Ed gave a snicker as if what he was thinking was hilarious" ironic isn't it, scientist don't believe in god but were the closes thing to him" he laughed a bit as rose spoke up angered.

She didn't find any of this funny" that's arrogant! You think you're on the same level as god! You're not even close" she glared though it wasn't much of a glare it was obvious she really was a usually kind person.

There was quiet for a moment before Ed spoke again walking back up to the statue and looking at the light and he chuckled "Right! I heard of this story before" Al didn't need to see his brother's metal face he could tell by his tone he knew what story Edward was talking about.

Neither of them forgot after all it was them and they were foolish enough to prove the legend for themselves.

Rose looked at Ed's armored back as he spoke, his tone all too serious that for a moment she felt as if the room had taken a darker turn.

"There was once a hero who made wings out of wax so he could fly, but when he got too close to the sun, to god, the wax melted and he crashed to the ground"


	2. The Unholy Prophet

**The Unholy Prophet**

 _Sometimes I wonder how long will this last, I wonder if I really can take this, can I really do this or am I just giving us both fake hope?_

 _Sometimes a change can cause a switch in roles_

"What are you thinking?" Ed's voice echoed through the armor as his brother looked up from his steel lap.

They hadn't stayed at the church long after he little talk with rose, despite their words she invited them to see this Cornello's miracles for themselves even offering them lodgings put in for travelers.

"She's a good person" was the soft spoken answer of Alphonse.

It was a regular sight for Edward his younger brother often sat with him during the night no matter how much Ed demanded he get into the damn bed! He only went to bed after he fell asleep against his chest plate and that was only because he was exhausted which meant Ed had to carry and tuck him in.

He didn't mind though it made him feel useful in a way he never realized he felt when he possessed a human body.

"Yeah she is, but if she thinks this Cornello guy can bring back the dead" he didn't need to finished both brothers knew the answer.

The moon was the only source of light in the otherwise dark room" you should get some sleep Al, you'll need it if it's true" mumbled Ed, it always surprised him how he could still mumble despite not having a tongue or lips to move.

And just like every other night for the past four years Al shook his head" No I'm not tired brother" though his voice betrayed him.

With a clank of metal Ed's head shook as a loud sigh filled the empty air" you can't keep doing this to yourself it's not healthy and the automail" pointed out Ed, he knew he'd probably act the same if he was in Al's shoes but his brother needed rest.

Al didn't answer just leaned closer to the cool armor that held his older brothers soul and stayed silent making his choice obviously clear.

Another sigh rang through the air" when did you get so stubborn" lifting one leather gauntlet into the air in exasperation he conceded as his other hand ran its too large fingers through his brothers now loose hair.

There was a smirk in Al's voice as he spoke" I learned it from the best" he almost giggled at the glare he felt Ed was giving him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the one that has to wake you up in the morning" he muttered, his younger brother had gained a habit of falling asleep often and unusually deeply over the years and mornings were at times a pain.

"Well if were right about this prophet Cornello then I'll be the one waking you up brother" Al spoke gently as the fingers in his hair stopped their motions.

"You know that doesn't matter to me Al, all I want is for you to get your limbs back" and that was the end of their discussion on Al's part.

This usually led to arguments between the two, Alphonse for trapping his brother in an unfeeling suit of armor and for Ed taking his place in the transmutation paying the toll Al would have paid.

Al wished he was the one in the armor.

And Edward who always felt guilt for everything his younger brother had gone through just for the sake of a legend and a chance to fix their mistakes, he wished that al had left him at the gate it was his fault that this happened after all.

Ed wished he was the one suffering from the automail and the pain of having his limbs torn away, but then again he would never condemn his brother to his faith of unfeeling steel.

Like always Edward went through the routine of placing his sleeping younger brother into bed before sitting down against the wall, another sleepless night as had become the norm for him.

He looked at the moon outside before muttering barely audible now that he was alone" I hope it's real" he just couldn't shake the usual feelings of another disappointment away.

 **(Morning)**

A heavy set older man dressed in dark clothing stood near above the crowed in front of the church as the people were cheering all around.

Holding a simple pink flower it was then transmuted into a large and lovely pink metal flower with a silver sash as the crowd cheered at what they saw as a miracle.

To the Elric brothers this spelled trouble.

"You see that Al? He changed that flower into an inorganic matter" Ed looked over at his brother who had to stand on their suitcase to see over the crowed.

"Yeah that's alchemy except" Al was interrupted by a familiar voice causing both boys to glance at the girl.

"so you two did come after all" stated rose with a smile as she approached the brothers" what do you think about Cornello's miracles now" she smiled despite the deep rooted conversation from the day before she just couldn't give up on her faith.

"Its alchemy" said Ed as rose glanced at him.

"Alchemy?" she asked knowing the word but not the meaning.

"Those aren't miracles he's performing he's just using alchemy only somehow he's ignoring the laws" spoke Ed going into thought.

"What laws?" she asked ready to defend Cornello once again.

"Alchemy's a science in order to obtain something, something of equal value must be lost that's equivalent exchange" explained Alphonse to the confused girl.

"Yeah but that bastard is somehow ignoring all the laws, you can't make something out of nothing" if Edward and Alphonse had their suspicions before they were realized now.

"Then that just proves his miracles are the work of god!" rose nearly shouted as she looked away" it just has to be" she murmured not looking at the brothers.

Nodding to each other Edward spoke up" listen we got off to a bad start maybe if we could talk to Cornello" he felt only a twinge of guilt at the deception but some things were more important.

Turning around with a smile" you mean it! You'll give god a chance!" personality bubbling again as Al spoke up.

"If we can talk to Cornello first" he didn't want her to get hurt if they were right.

She nearly dragged the brothers towards the church after Cornello had finished the two preparing for anything as she led them.

None of the three knew that their presence had already been alerted to the prophet or the trap being lain out.

When they got there Rose led them to a man she called brother Cray as the man lead them through another corridor into a room, two guards opened the door.

"This way please father Cornello is as you can imagine a very busy man but he's decided to spare a moment for you two" the tan skinned man said kindly leading them.

"We understand we wouldn't want to keep him from his work" were Al's genuine words as Ed tried not to scoff.

"Good then we'll make this quick" said the man as the tone seemed to change.

Before either brother could react Alphonse was held back by the guard's weapons a gun in Cray's hands.

"Brother Cray! What are you doing?!" rose was shocked never seeing this happen before.

"Rose these two are evil! They've come for the prophet" he explained to Rose in an almost calm voice" it is god's will" he finished.

"But Cray" before rose could say anything else Alphonse had already acted pushing the two guards and weapons away from himself as Ed took a fist to Cray's face knocking the gun away.

Before either brother could relax a new voice joined in" what's this commotion!" the trio turned seeing Cornello walk out from the darkness" welcome to the home of our sacred order" he seemed all to please with himself.

"First I want to apologize for my disciples behavior" though it didn't seem he actually meant his words.

"And how do we know you weren't leading them" Edward spoke up not at all trusting this man already in a defensive stance beside his brother.

Cornello didn't seem to be listening as he kept speaking" have you come to seek the ways of letoism" he spoke as the brothers once again spoke up.

"How about how you're able to transmute without obeying the laws" it was Alphonse who spoke years of going through these very situation had him ready for anything.

Cornello didn't seem fazed at all by the accusation" what you see as alchemy is the power of the sun god Leto" he placed his hands together as his ring glowed red a small statue similar to the larger one's outside" you can't create something out of nothing" he reasoned.

The brothers were ready for his response though" that's what stumped us at first, how can you create by going against the laws of equivalent exchange" said alphonse rubbing his head as Edward spoke up" but then it got us thinking if you acquired a certain item to perform alchemy by bypassing the laws" Ed trailed off.

"That's because it isn't alchemy!" Cornello finally lost his composer during this outburst but the brothers remained calm as ever.

Alphonse was the one to speak looking at Cornello" were talking about the philosopher's stone" his tone no longer held the gentle boy he usually was but had turned serious.

Cornello seemed surprise as Ed pointed at his ring" it's in your ring isn't it, we've been looking for that" the older boy stated voice dangerously low more so than his younger siblings.

Cornello once again kept denying it was the stone causing more words to be spoken against the three as the man finally turned his attention to rose. He told her to pick up the gun confusing the girl as she did what was told, it wasn't until he order her to shoot the Fullmetal Alchemist that her eyes widened in horror and fear.

The brothers turned to look at her the girl was shocked and scared not wanting to hurt the two, Cornello once again began speaking of gods will as she held the gun close frightened but then began to speak of her fallen lover.

"And you remember what I promised you" he shouted as the girl closed her eyes tears spilling as she raised the gun.

"You said you'd bring him back!" and though a part of her didn't want to do this a larger part wanted back her lover as she pointed the gun at Ed.

"It's not him! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist!" shouted Alphonse taking the attention off his older brother who became angry.

"Alphonse damn it!" he was armor a gun couldn't hurt him damn it to hell!

This caused Rose to look at Al in surprise even Cornello" wait you mean it's the child! You're kidding!" the surprise didn't last long nor did Ed's anger as rose pointed the gun at Al giving a soft sorry.

"I don't have a choice" she nearly whispered almost hysterical from her emotions.

"There's always a choice Rose" Alphonse could see her wavering her hands shaking.

"You don't understand I don't have anything left! Father Cornello's miracles are all I have!" she spoke they just couldn't possibly understand what it felt like to lose everything.

"Rose" Alphonse tried to walk towards her as the girl held the gun back hands still shaking as it fired.

It missed Alphonse and instead went right towards Ed's helmet knocking him over onto the ground helmet falling off.

"Brother!" Al looked at his older brother rose letting out a horrified shriek as Cornello tried to convince her to shoot Alphonse now.

Neither Rose or Cornello was prepared for the armor to begin moving on its own" can't shoot us yourself having to force her to do it" snapped Ed lifting himself up off the ground.

"But your head? I thought you were" Rose was stopped as Alphonse retrieved his brother's helmet.

"I'm a lot more solid than this armor seems" said Ed lowering his body enough for Rose to see it was hollow.

She let out another surprised yelp as he took the helmet from his younger brother, soul fire eyes flickering back to life as Cornello once again tried to use his power over her again now using Edwards's hollowness as leverage.

"Do you doubt me now Rose! Evil beings like them must be purged" Cornello back away pulling a lever that released an animal that seemed part lion and lizard a Chimera.

"Fusing animals that's just twisted" spoke Al.

"Not even a challenge" as Ed's response about to engage the beast but his brother's hand stopped him, the boys green eyes were glancing at rose backing away in fear.

He didn't want to do it" like you said not even a challenge" Ed wanted to retort as his words were used against him, he slowly made his way a few steps behind his younger brother near rose to keep the girl out of the fight.

"You better use a weapon" shouted Ed almost as an order.

"Of course brother" a smirk not all that different from his older brothers made its way onto his face as he clapped his hands and touched the ground a spear coming out of the ground.

Cornello like every enemy they faced was shocked by the younger brother's ability to transmute without a circle as the fight began.

Hand to hand combat was more of alphonse speed as the chimera came at him he tried to use the spear, weapons were more of his brothers style though as he felt the chimera's claws hit his left leg slicing the spear.

The chimera came at him again as it went for his right arm shredding parts of his clothing on the right side, once again no damage was made as this time it allowed him to get a hit knocking the beast back.

"An arm made of metal!" Cornello spoke in shock at least until he began to put the pieces together" and an older brother in a suit of armor, you did it didn't you the one thing even the most novice alchemist knows" sneered Cornello as neither brother spoke the blue jacket falling off the younger brothers shoulders exposing the metal arm.

"Why don't you come down here and fight us then!" shouted Ed at the man who was seriously getting on his nonexistent nerves.

Rose stared at Alphonse in shock just barley catching Cornello's words on human transmutation" the worst taboo an alchemist can make, they tried to bring someone dead back to life" the boys didn't say anything to his words not reacting.

Hearing Cornello's words and seeing the brothers bodies it brought back what Ed had told her the day before' _when he got too close to the sun, to god, the wax melted and he crashed to the ground'_ now she understood exactly what Edward meant by that.

"Like we said we got to close" spoke Alphonse sadly yet his rare anger shone through in his voice the same as it always did when reminded of that disaster.

"I wondered why they gave a pup like you such a stern name like Fullmetal, but its literal" Cornello almost seemed to laugh as the boy bound to the armor shook in suppressed rage.

"We'll only ask once please give us the stone" was Al's gentle but stern demand ignoring the man's taunt.

Cornello just laughed" why so you can use I for yourselves please, if you want to play god maybe I should just send you to him" before they could blink Cornello changed the walking stick he held into a machine gun.

Acting quickly Al created a stone wall in front of them covering them form the bullets as Edward spoke almost with a small laugh" nah, god and us don't get along pretty well even if we went he'd just sent us back" he looked at his younger brother who mouth 'run'.

Rose who had been shaken worse than train cargo soon found herself in Ed's steel arms as the brothers made a run for it the bullets ricocheting off Ed's steel back.

Cornello called out saying they'd never make it out when he received a shock from Alphonse transmuting a door on the wall running.

The guards attempted to stop them as the brothers quickly took care of them escaping Cornello as a plan had already been established with a small threat from Ed if Alphonse let himself get hurt by Cornello he'd knock him out himself.

Placing rose down near the bell tower she watched the animated suit of armor work as he placed the town's bell down near his feet.

"So still think Cornello's great, he let out a chimera and fired at us while you were in the way he didn't care if you died" his annoyed and angered tone made her look up at him.

"But that's because" she stopped herself thinking back, the two didn't have to but they protected her even if they didn't have to then she remembered Cornello's words" what Cornello said was true wasn't it" she didn't look at Edward as he stared at nothing but in front of him.

"We may be sinners but were not evil, we made a mistake, I made a mistake" he muttered the next part more quietly remembering Al's words to him" we just wanted to see our mother's face again" he remembered that night even if it was foggy the lights, the eye, the hands reaching for his brother.

He remembered pushing alphonse away letting the hands take a hold of his body while they snatched at his younger brothers leg a leg he would have lost if he hadn't acted then nothing, waking up to a younger brother missing half his limbs in a pool of blood so much blood and holding him close as he looked at the monster they created.

"It failed though, what we made it wasn't even human" he could almost feel the bile that he didn't have rise to a throat no longer there" we both learned the hard way people don't come back from the dead but I still had to try, I had to and now were paying for what I did" his brother may take the blame for trapping him in this body but Edward always believed the entire situation was his fault.

He'd rather live with this armor for a body the rest of his life and get his brothers limbs back only, that would be the perfect punishment for him.

"But that can't be true" rose's voice shook along with her body as Ed shook his head.

"You've seen us Rose alchemy is based on equivalent exchange but there's no equivalent trade for a human soul" he took off his helmet showing rose the blood seal within" I took my brothers place in the transmutation losing my body while he only lost a leg" the armor shook a bit as he told her the next part" I didn't ask for it but see this seal, his leg was gone and I can't imagine the pain" he didn't even remember what pain felt like anymore.

Rose was frozen transfixed on his story as he continued" if I had known, I'm his older brother but he was the one who saved my life that night, despite what he must have been going through he drew this array and gave up his right arm to bond my soul to the armor" he placed the helmet back on, so long he had spent without feeling he couldn't help but wonder how he could retell their tale so calmly.

He guessed in a way he really had changed just like his little brother had changed switched roles it seemed.

Drawing an array around the bell he kept speaking seeing rose's eyes he knew he was convincing her at least that's one less person who would commit their taboo.

"Were trying to find a way to get our bodies back my little brother wants to get me my body back but I rather stay like this and help him get his limbs back" lifting his hand and putting the chalk away Edward sighed" it won't be easy we might even die along the way but that's the punishment for my choice" it was always his fault always.

No matter what Al said it would always be his fault.

"but Cornello promised!" she shouted tears in her eyes again" just because you failed doesn't mean he will!" Ed didn't say anything he couldn't blame her he knew how it felt she'd just have to find out on her own.

Meanwhile inside the church Alphonse already had his part of their plan ready and was waiting for a certain fake prophet to show up.

Speak of the devil, the older man walked in as taking a few words from Ed's book and began to taunt the man something he never would have done four years ago as he finally got to the part about the stone.

"So why are you using the stone here anyway? With it you could create gold and money? Why all the miracles" he tried to control the smile that come onto his face looking as innocent as always.

The man just smirked" because the more miracles I make the more followers I gain, followers who will do anything for me and would lay down their lives for me, even believing I can resurrect them, pretty soon I'll have an army ready to tear this country apart and the philosopher's stone will only add to my power" he boasted the same dribble as every other madman the Elrics had faced in their travels.

"You really are like all the others aren't you" spoke Al the man was easily tricked as he lifted a switch connected to a microphone.

It led to the bell Ed currently held as everyone in the city had heard the confession.

Before Cornello could attack Al acted smashing the halfway transmuted weapon with his automail but then a red light shone as the stone seemed to rebound onto Cornello, this only served to anger the man as his form changed to a large size.

"Uh oh, Ed'll kill me for this" he muttered as he fought with Cornello and transmuted a blade onto his automail arm, something Ed and Winry often scolded him for.

He was glad this was a hand to hand combat as the fight went on luckily bigger meant slower, soon he was caught trying to push back Cornello's fist giving him an idea as he quickly clapped his hands transmuting a fist from a nearby statue knocking Cornello away.

Catching his breath he walked over to a stunned Cornello" please just hand over the stone" he tried not to sound demanding in tone.

But before any of them could speak the stone fell off the ring breaking into pieces, this could only mean one things as Alphonse held his head and groaned.

"It was a fake! You mean after all this trouble and almost killing us even the stone was fake" he slumped to the ground a little ghost spearing over his head" you have to be kidding!" he shouted letting his emotions get the better of him as Cornello blubbered about his life.

He answered him with a specialized glare he learned a long time ago as Cornello took the hint and ran.

Picking himself up he couldn't help the wave of depression that hit him" another fake, now brothers still stuck in that armor and after all this trouble" sighing again he changed the blade back into its harmless form and began to walk out.

Ed was there as he tried to smile for his older brother, Ed hated it when he was depressed but he couldn't help it.

"So did you get the stone?" was his older brother question, Alphonse answered it with a simple shake of the head.

"It was a fake" he spoke dejectedly.

There was silence for a long time as Alphonse counted the seconds.

Three

Two

One

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS FAKE AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE HE PUT YOU THROUGH!?" Ed shouted his legendary temper was now active in full force.

"Us brother the trouble he put us through" Alphonse reprimanded; it wasn't just his life that was always in danger.

Edward sighed and slumped his metal shoulders" and I was hoping we'd get your limbs back to" he spoke.

"Getting your body back is more important brother" Ed didn't answer to that as Al fought the urge to smack him upside the head even if he wouldn't feel it.

His older brother's body was always top priority for him but Ed acted as if he didn't care if he ever got his real human flesh again, even though Al knew he did want it back.

Instead Ed just gave him the same response as always when they brought up the topic" I can live like this" Alphonse didn't get to answer as they turned they saw rose holding a gun.

"Give me the philosopher's stone!" she demanded as the two looked at each other.

"It was a fake Rose and we couldn't even if we wanted to it broke" answered Al trying to keep the girl from making a mistake.

She just glared at them" liars! You just want to keep it for yourselves! And use it on your bodies and get your mother back!" she shouted as this caused the two brothers to go ridged.

"That's not true! We just want to get our old bodies back" defended Alphonse as the girls' crying was bringing tears to his own eyes.

"The dead don't come back, not ever, remember what I told you rose" Ed spoke to the unstable girl as they began to walk.

"But he promised! He said if I prayed!" she fell to her knee's her mind seemed to be crumbling from shock" what am I suppose to do now! What am I suppose to live for! Tell me that!" she demanded at the brothers who had past her.

"Keep moving forward Rose, you have two good legs your strong enough to make your own path" neither brother looked back at the girl they just kept moving forward.

Wither their words helped or not they wouldn't know all they knew was that the world wasn't easy, nothing ever was.

"Guess it's time to see the colonel again" said Alphonse with a small smile because he knew what Ed's reaction would be.

"That bastard! Do we have too?" Ed nearly whined causing Al to laugh despite their disappointing turn.

"He's my commanding officer Ed" he tried not to giggle at Edward choice words, leave it to his elder brother to make him feel better so easily.

"No he's just an egotistical colonel with a god complex" somehow they'd be okay like always it was time to find another lead.

Neither knew of the consequences of their actions no matter how good with the Elric brother's things always had a way of turning dangerous.

 _Maybe if I had said no we wouldn't be here but now we have to live with what we've done we can only be strong and hope this all amounts one day even if we lose our lives_


	3. Cry of the Chimera

**Cry of the Chimera**

 **Theirs slightly more Nina scenes since I wanted some more of her around**

 _We thought we've seen the darkest things our world has to offer_

 _We've never been more wrong_

The train ride to the city was a pleasant; at least that's how Alphonse saw it considering his brother wasn't complaining every five minutes like he usually did.

Which was even weirder Edward had been unusually quiet and that wasn't like him well unless he was reading an alchemy book of some sort?

"Everything okay brother?" the armors helmet looked up bright soul fire eyes that had dimmed just moments ago sparked to life again.

"Yeah, just wonder what other useless lead the bastard will have for us" he said causing Al to roll his eyes.

"Brother can't you and the colonel ever get along" though it wasn't phrased as a question as Edward shrugged.

"The day I'm nice to that jackass is the day I admit why I never liked milk" he crossed his steel arms in a childish attempt of being right.

Al just laughed at this" but brother you don't eat" this would usually make him feel guilty but the small laugh Ed gave didn't give him time.

"The joys of this body! Neither Winry or granny or even you can ever make me drink milk!" he actually seemed completely overjoyed at this causing laughter between the two.

There were lots of things they often joked about the armor, Ed never having to drink milk, the fact that he was so tall was the biggest one though since he was 'short'. Alphonse actually found himself missing his brother's ridiculous rants about being small.

It was nice to have moments were they felt like two normal teenagers joking but the illusion was shattered as the train intercom came on signaling their stop.

"Time to go" said Al as Ed picked up their suitcase getting out and following his brother to the command center.

All the while Ed thought of ways to not insult the egomaniac but that wasn't working out so well, people looked at them oddly but Edward had long become accustomed to stares he couldn't just go blowing up at everyone around him.

He tried that once it never ended well in the long run.

After awhile they entered the command center the usual bustle of soldiers at work had become a common sight to the brothers as they reached familiar doors.

The familiar faces of Mustang's subordinates greeted them as they all seemed to be working not noticing the brothers as Fuery was trying to get a battered radio to work.

Alphonse clapped his hands as he touched the radio fixing it as the adults finally noticed the two boys.

They received the usual welcomes as they were told the colonel was expecting them causing the armored teenager to make a sound similar to a groan, the adults in the room just chuckled.

Even though Mustang was Alphonse's superior it was Ed he often ended up arguing with.

The two boys entered the colonel's office sitting on the couch as he thanked them for resolving what was happening in Lior, but when he got around to asking about the stone both boys's visibly withered.

"The stone was a fake" spoke Alphonse as he knocked his automail lightly against his brother's arm knowing he was going to try and make an outburst.

Taking the hint Ed spoke as calmly as he could" still it had a lot of power for a fake product he even made a chimera with it, I wonder how he did it" looking down at his brother he could see Al wondering the same thing.

"We don't know much about biological alchemy so it's a mystery" Alphonse explained to the colonel glad his brother was controlling himself…for now at least.

"If we knew how maybe it would help us get our bodies back" Ed was already thinking and wondered what they'd had to research to find out.

The colonel was quiet for a moment before speaking snapping the boys from any small thoughts" well how about seeing a specialist" both boys gave him confused looks or in Ed's case a confused grunt.

Pulling out a file Mustang began to explain" the sewing life alchemist Shao Tucker, he's a scholar in chimera transmutation I'll introduce you to him" he said as Alphonse smiled.

"That'd be great colonel!" but behind him Ed's red eyes narrowed into slits.

He pointed at the older man almost yelling" you're up to something! Every time you give Alphonse a lead or help it's always for something else!" he accused as the colonel yelled right back.

"It's not a trap! I just feel like helping your brother is that so hard to believe Edward!" Mustang was smirking as Al hid his face in his left hand and Edward muttered about the egotistical bastard.

He swore half of his reports ended with Ed and mustang yelling at each other.

Grabbing hold of his older brothers metal wrist he bowed his head at Mustang" both me and brother would like that very much colonel" and that was the end of the discussion even though he could feel his older brothers eyes on the back of his head as they followed the man.

Why did he get the feeling he was going to be dealing with a very childish Edward later, if it wasn't for the armor people would think he was the older brother and not Ed especially when he acted this way.

Managing to fit inside the car mustang began telling them about Tucker on the way" Tucker became a state alchemist two years ago after transmuting a chimera that could speak the human language" he looked at the two boys as the solider driving drove.

"You mean it could speak like a human?" asked Alphonse as Edward spoke up.

"How did he do it?" it was one thing to make a chimera but one that could speak.

Mustang shook his head" we don't know but it only spoke once it said 'I want to Die', after that it refused to eat and died" he finished.

The rest of the ride consisted of me telling of Tuckers work as the driver stopped the car near a large house, both boys followed Mustang as he rang the bell outside the home.

"Sure is a big place for just one guy" said Ed looking around as a loud bark caught his attention.

The next thing he heard was his brother's shout as a large white dog landed onto of him trying to lick the younger boys face.

"Alphonse! Hey you big mutt get off!" the Dog didn't budge as Ed couldn't grip too hard without the feel a pressure and didn't want to hurt the animal.

"I'm fine brother" assured Al as a little girls voice rang out.

"You shouldn't be doing that Alexander!" a little girl with brown hair in pigtails and blue eyes had opened the door giving a childish look of wrong at her dog.

An older man with thinking brown hair and glasses was behind her as he spoke to his daughter Nina about having to tie the dog up.

The little girl came down patting her dogs head as Alexander jumped off Al immediately instead preferred to lick the young girls face.

Helping up his younger brother the two followed Mustang and Tucker into the house the man apologizing for the state of his house as he placed tea on the table for the three guests.

The man sat across from them" well its nice to meet you Alphonse, I'm Shao Tucker the Sewing Life Alchemist" he introduced himself as Mustang got down to business.

"These boys are interested in the transmutation of living organisms they'd be honored to see your work" mustang finished formally as Tucker spoke.

"That's fine with me" the brothers gave each other relieved glances" but" spoke tucker gaining the three alchemist attention.

"If you'd like me to show you my hand you must show me yours" he said calmly" that's what alchemy is about isn't it? Why are you both so interested in the transmutation of living organisms" both brothers became frigid inside but as Mustang began stumbling for words for a believable story but Alphonse stopped him.

"Its okay sir" said Alphonse giving his older brother a meaningful look as he began to explain eventually removing the blue cloak and black jacket beneath the automail arm completely visible.

Tucker finally spoke up as the younger boy finished" you tried to transmute your mother as a ten year old child?" he glanced at the metal prosthetic" I see why they call you the Fullmetal Alchemist you've boys had it rough" he spoke with something that sounded almost like sympathy.

It was a few moments before tucker spoke again and to the relief of both boys he lead them towards his laboratory, though he admitted he didn't know how much help his research could be.

They didn't mind though anything would be a help to them at the moment.

He continued to speak about what he knew on chimeras as he led them to another room filled with books, the minute they were given the okay they went towards the shelves.

Alphonse started on one shelf while his brother started on another, both boys became enthralled in their reading ignoring their surroundings completely as they never heard the colonel's words.

While Alphonse read on one side and Edward had begun another set of books away from his brother so enthralled he almost didn't notice a certain girl watching him.

He looked up though when a small squeak caught his attention, turning his head he saw Tuckers daughter Nina peering at him from behind the bookshelf. She ducked when he glanced her way but peeked at him right as he was about to go back to reading.

"Hello! My names Nina what's yours!" she spoke in a chipper voice fitting a child her age.

Ed tilted his head not sure how to respond" its Edward" he said briskly really wanting to get back to his reading so he did just that, but it seemed luck wasn't on his side as he heard his armor clanking.

He turned to see Nina pulling on the white silvery strands that acted as his only hair with an amuse giggle at being caught" what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm researching" he said hoping she'd go away but no such luck as Nina jumped to see what he was reaching.

Sparing her the exercise he lowered his body into a sitting position as she looked at the book obviously not being able to read the complicated text.

"Like daddy? He reads a lot of books to! He's an alchemist!" she stated proudly as Ed couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"That's right me and my younger brother, were here to learn from your fathers books" a strange sort of warmth he didn't know he could feel without a body overtook him at her wide eyed smile.

She didn't say anything for awhile so he began to read again as he heard a tap on his shoulder looking to see Nina smiling at him" hey big brother wanna play?" she asked innocently tilting her head.

Edward shifted uncomfortable under the appointed name, no one but Alphonse ever called him brother it was…nice.

Shaking his head" I'm busy reading right now Nina maybe-"but before he could finish Nina's eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled.

Ed froze as he dropped his book and shook his hands in front of himself as he stammered" umm, wait! Don't cry! Please! I'll play with you!" he was near panic as he didn't want her to cry.

Her mood took a 360 as she smiled widely and latched onto his steel shoulders and for the second time in his life he found himself wishing he could feel someone who wasn't even his brother.

The little girl giggled" Piggyback! Piggyback!" she cheered as despite the inner voice to go back to researching he couldn't ignore the larger part of him yelling at him.

Letting the girl get a good grip near his spikes he slowly stood up letting his armor clank as he moved around holding the little girls legs so she wouldn't fall off.

He didn't know how long he had been playing with the giggling girl before he heard a voice clearing.

He stopped and looked down if he had his human body he'd be red with embarrassment as Alphonse looked up at him with a bemused smile.

"Al-Alphonse umm" he ducked his head Nina still holding onto him" how long have you've been their" he muttered he wouldn't ever live this down.

All Alphonse did was chuckle at his brother embarrassment" long enough, glad to see you having fun for once" and it was true Ed could be so down on himself all the time it was nice to see him so loosened up.

"This never leaves this room" he almost begged as before Alphonse could answer a loud bark caught the brother's attention.

The next thing they knew Al was on the ground again with Alexander on his back, the dog licked at the boys face as he tried to stop laughing.

"Alexander wants to play too!" Nina's happy voice rang out from Ed's shoulders

To say the least both boys ended up playing with the young girl and her dog this time Edward ended up on the ground Alexander standing on his back, they barley heard the door open as a certain blond solider with a smoking habit walked in.

"Hey chief I'm here to pick you guys up" he walked in with Tucker as they saw the large suit of armor trying to get the dog off both Alphonse and Nina laughing.

"You guys look busy" he grinned as Alphonse laughed Nina petted her dog causing him to jump off the armored boys back.

"Just taking a break" grinned Alphonse as Ed grumbled something about dogs that big not being kept indoors.

"Did you boys find anything useful?" asked Tucker as both boys gave off a wave of depression, he chuckled as he offered that they could come back tomorrow as Nina gasp in excitement.

"You'll come visit again!" she looked at Ed latching onto the leather glove.

He couldn't help the gentleness that overcame his tone as he spoke to the girl" of course Nina I promise" he chuckled well naturedly not noticing the smiles on Alphonse and Havoc's faces.

They said their goodbyes and left in a good mood despite not finding any useful information yet, suddenly Havoc stopped as he turned towards Tucker he'd almost forgotten.

"oh right, Mr. Tucker I've got a message for you from the colonel" the man looked at the solider as he explained" he said your assessment day is almost here so don't forget" he re-laid.

The man nodded as Havoc went towards the car waiting for the brothers to get in.

It was a nice change of pace to see them having fun researching the man's data instead of running around somewhere across the country.

Alphonse always had been the kinder of the two boys and the easier one to talk to even if he overworked himself on account of his older brother.

And Edward seemed to be like his armored body as if nothing could hurt him and at times even his emotions seemed to be kept under guard, well everything except his temper.

It was a nice sight to see how a little girl had such a good influence on them, driving the boys to the dorms no one could have guessed the tragedy about to follow the few days' peace.

Or the killer roaming the streets.

 **(The Next Day)**

Havoc had driven them once again dropping the boys off at Tuckers that morning, Nina was ecstatic when she realized her 'Big Brothers' had kept their word.

The little girl had stayed quiet for the most part just sitting near them leaning on Alexander as they read; this lasted for most of the morning until a few sighs from Nina made both brothers look up.

"Are you bored Nina?" asked Ed as the girl smiled and shook her head.

She was obviously lying.

Alphonse looked at the girl as a question came to mind" Nina if you don't mind me asking but where's your mother?" he remembered Tucker saying she had left but it had to be lonely with her father working and her only companion being a dog.

Nina looked up being so young she didn't seemed at all bothered by the question, then again it could be personal preference as whenever Al mentioned their father Edward ranted words he didn't even use on Mustang.

"Daddy said she left two years ago to live with her parents" she explained and kept speaking" she called daddy a good for nothing alchemist" it was easy to see she missed her mother as Edward spoke up.

"Doesn't it get lonely?" he asked her concerned for her well being.

She shook her head snuggling Alexander" nope, it's nice here and I have daddy and Alexander too" she giggled but then a small frown appeared on her face.

"But daddy's been in his lab these days so I guess it's kinda lonely" she admitted as both brothers looked at each other.

A small memory of their own father always working came to mind, spying at his turned back as they wondered why he worked so much.

In silent agreement Alphonse put down the book he had been reading before they had begun speaking" you know it's such a nice day out" he looked at Ed knowing his older brother was smiling.

"Yeah, the books will be here later don't need you getting a stiff back" Edward stood up almost seemingly scolding his younger brother as Nina looked at them.

"How about going outside for awhile Nina" offered Al as the little girl smiled at them.

Ed turned to Alexander" maybe that way we can drain up all your energy dog!" his brother and Nina laughing as the four made their way outside.

The afternoon was spent with the brother's playing with the little girl and dog, Nina being able to ride Alexander like a steed as they chased Ed and Al.

Edwards steel body being a sort of strange play thing as Nina slid off his back with the boys laughing; Alexander seemed to fall out of no were as he landed on Alphonse.

Neither one of them knowing the thoughts running through a certain alchemist, as their laughter reached his lab.

By the time they went back in it was getting later Nina offering snacks as the four went back to the books, the little girl taking a nap leaving the brothers in silence.

"I wonder if this is what it feels like" Ed's voice had an unusual tone to it causing Alphonse to look up from his book.

"What feels like?" he asked his brothers calm demeanor these two days surprised him, the helmet turned to him.

"Having a little sister, it's nice" he admitted as Alphonse smiled.

"Yeah, winry always had been tough since we were kids she didn't really need cheering up much" Alphonse remembered the only two times their childhood friend had been emotionally alone.

When her parents died and after their human transmutation when Edward had shown up at their door with a bleeding and possibly dying Alphonse.

"That gear head's answer to everything is a wrench! Usually directed at me even when it's your own fault when you break your automail" he grumbled pointed at his blue sleeve" I'm not the one attached to it!" he said.

"The difference is you always start fights with her brother I don't" he was almost smug about it as Ed growled" come on brother it's not like it hurts" and once again Edward didn't react badly to his statement.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" then as if remembering the sleeping girl he closed up and went back to reading.

Al had to admit it was nice having somewhat of a little sister, it made him think if they had a sister maybe they would have been too busy taking of her to try the transmutation.

Or maybe it still would have happened but you couldn't change the past.

Evening rolled in as the boys looked up when the door opened seeing tucker at the door way, Nina who had been awake for a few minutes ran over to her father hugging him.

Walking into the living room the three spoke while Nina say next to Alexander like she always did when as she quoted 'grown up talk' began.

Eventually it led to the conversation of Tuckers wife and how his and Nina's lives use to be, obviously worried if he failed he and Nina would have to go back into poverty.

The serious air was broken by Nina when she practically threatened to have Alexander sit on the higher ups until they let her daddy stay a state alchemist.

The three at the table couldn't help but smile at her as Tucker spoke to his daughter" Nina how'd you like to play with daddy tomorrow" he offered Nina's usual bright smile lighting up her face.

"do you mean it" she responded seeing her father nod as she cheered jumping up and hugging her father" hear that Alexander daddy's gonna play with us" she cheered.

Both Elric boys smiled at the seemingly happy scene waiting for their ride back to the dorms to arrive.

It would be the last time they saw Nina's smiling face and bright eyes or hear Alexander's barks.

The sky was cloudy and dark the next day their almost seemed to be a dark presence looming in the air as they rang the bell.

Nobody answered as they opened the door and called out for Tucker but no one seemed to be home.

Both boys walked in, maybe the man was in his lab again as they took the stairs to the lower part of the house.

Something felt wrong somehow as they pushed open the lab's doors, the air felt similar in darkness in wrongness to a certain night.

Alphonse walked in first as the dim lighting illuminated their way towards the man" Mr. Tucker?" asked Al as he saw the man crouching over something.

Edward fell into step behind his brother, he didn't know what Tucker was crouching next to but something told him he didn't want to know.

"Oh boys, I have something to show you" he spoke there was something wrong already, the man's voice sounded all too strange as he motioned to the being beside him.

It looked like a dog but not quite its body covered in white fur and a mane of long brown hair that also made up its tail, it was obviously some sort of chimera.

"I've done it; I've made a chimera that speaks the human language" the boys were surprised at this as he talked to the dog chimera" these people are Alphonse and Edward" he told it as it seemed to process his words.

"Al...phonse" the chimera spoke as it processed the second name" Ed…ward" it said as Tucker praised his creation.

"Yes that's right, I'm so proud of you" he said still in that voice that sent shivers up the brothers spines.

"It really can talk" said Al excitedly crouched down to the chimera's level as Ed leaned over his younger brother's shoulder.

He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong here, very, very wrong.

Tucker went on saying how he wouldn't lose his state qualification as the chimera turned its head towards Alphonse sniffing at the boy as it looked up at Ed.

"Al...phonse... Ed…ward..." it repeated a few times like a parrot as if getting use to their names.

The next words out of the chimera's mouth though" Big Brothers" thunder boomed from the storm outside as both brother's froze in place looking into the chimera's white eyes.

A sickening realization come over them as Alphonse tried to conceal his shock, behind him he could already hear his older brother's armor shaking in fury.

"Mr. Tucker when did you get your state qualification?" asked Alphonse his questions were the only thing keeping his older brother from attacking the man.

Tucker didn't seem to notice he'd been found out" I told you it was two years ago" he answered.

"And your wife when exactly did she leave you" Edward spoke this time not at all hiding the anger and disgust in his voice.

"Two years ago" the man seemed to notice the change in mood.

"Just one more question" Alphonse's voice was in his rare dangerous whisper of anger as he looked at the man" where are Nina and Alexander" time seemed to freeze as the man spoke a crazed look in his eyes.

"I hate perceptive brats like you" the next thing the man knew he was held to the wall by the usually gentle but currently angered young boy.

"Alphonse!" Ed was surprised he was about to do the same thing his little brother's anger wasn't something that came often but when it did.

"So that's what you did, didn't you! First it was your wife and now it was Nina and Alexander!" Ed took a step forward unlike his own temper which was explosive and fired around his younger brothers took longer to bring out but this.

He'd seen his younger brother's wrath before and if Tucker had any chance of leaving here alive so they could call the MP's it was only because of Edward.

"Animals have limitations but it must be easy using humans!" Alphonse kept pushing Tucker against the wall not at all thinking straight after this realization.

"What are you so angry about" spoke Tucker as he began to explain how humans were always used in science as both brothers made their disgust quite clear to the man that is until Al mentioned how Tucker was toying with human lives.

The man gave a crazed laugh looking at Edward then at Alphonse "human life, toying with human life you say Fullmetal Alchemist" he almost seemed to laugh" your limbs and older brother, aren't those the results of toying with human life!" he declared as Al shook his head.

"No!" and before Tucker or Ed could blink the younger boy let the rage and shock out in a single metal fisted blow to the man's face spilling blood and knocking away his glasses.

The man only gave a crazed laugh" were the same! You and I! The same" Alphonse shook his head denying the man's words but he just kept talking, saying how they were alike did it because it was forbidden and because they could.

This was the first time in a long time Ed had ever seen his brother beat someone up this badly; he didn't even seem to be aware of what he was doing as his brother lifted his right arm for a final blow.

"Alphonse you have to stop! This isn't like you!" he yelled grabbing his younger brothers arm it was shaking from what he could see and knew his little brother wasn't very far from a break down.

The man turned to Edward blubbering the same words; it was a shock the man was still even awake or alive as he tried to control his own fury by punching the wall next to the man snapping his younger brother from his own anger and shock.

"If you say one more thing Tucker, I'll be the one that ends this" his voice was nothing more than an angry hiss.

"Da...ddy"

That one word took away all the anger felt by both brothers replacing it with sorrow, the man was slumped against the wall final knocked out from the beating given by the younger Elric.

The chimera stared at them hurt was laced into her words as she looked at her father" are you hurt? Da...ddy?" she asked.

Alphonse slumped down his brother let go of his wrist as the boy broke down crying for Nina and what was done to her, for not being able to save her. But also for what he had done, he had almost killed someone and ironically it had been his usually violent older brother who had stopped him.

Armor shaking from sorrow both Nina's pain and his brothers Ed kneeled down gently rubbing Nina's head" I'm sorry Nina we, we don't have the skill to change you back" he whispered lights dimming as he looked down.

Nina's soft spoken yet broken speech of let's play rang through the air all Ed could do was pet the girls head and mourn the lost of someone else they had loved and lost.

Alphonse didn't remember much after his brother made the call, he remember hearing Mustang and Hawkeye along with some other soldiers but they hadn't stayed long as Ed led them away.

They sat on some steps his younger brother leaning heavily on his armor, things like this were one of the others reason he didn't want his body back.

Would it be worth it to see how much this mentally tortured his little brother the only one of the two who didn't have a cynical view on life?

Mustang's voice rang clear as he spoke to them asking if they were both just going to act like this every time they ran into a situation similar to this one.

Alphonse could feel his brother shaking in anger and what he knew were tears that could never be shed.

For even someone who hated to show weakness sometimes that simple thing is something horrible to be taken away.

Alphonse looked up voice firm as he answered Mustang" I don't care if people call me a dog or a devil, we are going to get our bodies back" on that the younger boy was sure of" but, we aren't devils and we aren't gods were just humans!" he nearly shouted his rarely shown anger was breaking through again as he sat back down in the rain.

He didn't miss the sorrowful look in Hawkeye's face or the surprised one in mustangs from his words.

Those were words his brother would have said but things had changed they had long ago, he wasn't the same Alphonse from four years ago he had changed.

If it was better or worse he didn't know but it was a scary thing today to see that change, looking at his older brothers hulking metal form he couldn't help the realization.

Somehow along the way their roles had changed Ed despite his childish temper had started to become slightly calmer when it came to him and had taken an almost obsessive role in his well being.

Something he would have done if he were in his brother's place.

In turn to deal with the stress of the military Alphonse had begun adopting his brother's attitude at times, almost changing into another person during times like these.

And it honestly scared him.

"Things sure are changing aren't they" he whispered quietly knowing Edward had heard him.

"I'll never change enough to stop you though, but that's okay because one day maybe you'll have to stop me" neither one said anything as they sat in their rain.

It was a long time before the trudged back to the dorms unaware of the murder that had taken place at the Tucker estate.

Tomorrow would bring a new terror and for the first time in a long time they would feel the feeling of being absolutely helpless in the eyes of death.

A life doesn't equal a life.

 _I know I'm becoming someone else and maybe it's for the best but I never want to change so much I lose who I am_

 _As long as I'm with brother though I know I'll be alright_


	4. Scar

**Scar**

 _That old saying, things will always get worse before they get better_

 _I have yet to see any proof of that_

 _Any proof of things getting better_

 _They just seem to get worse_

The rain pattering above and hitting the window did nothing to distract Edward from the previous day's events.

Sitting on the floor he looked at his younger brother tossing in bed' _Another Nightmare'_ he thought as there was nothing he could do for his brother but wait for him to wake up.

The last time he tried to snap him out of it he ended up with his head across the room and they had called him a violent sleeper as a kid.

Before his thoughts could take a dark turn the gasp of his younger brother awakening made him look to the side, he was gasping for air as usual his hair covering his expression but Ed knew his brother enough to guess.

"You alright Al?" it was a stupid question he was not alright.

Never the less his younger brother nodded waving it off as a bad nightmare; all he could do was nod and agree.

Edward couldn't remember what a nightmare even felt like so looking down at the small book he abandoned he left his younger brother to his thoughts.

 _Sometimes I feel so useless_

Sitting up on the bed Al looked outside, the rain seemed to reflect his sorrowful mood as he took a glance at Ed.

The elder had gone back to reading making the younger boy sigh; he honestly just wanted to lie in bed all day and not just because of the nightmare of yesterday's events.

His automail was hurting again with a dull throb, the rain always was the worst.

But he had to know what was going to happen to Nina and Tucker, despite the protest of his metal limbs he got up and began to dress.

Ed said nothing just waiting until his brother was ready, crimson eyes looking up at the younger boy in silent question as Alphonse nodded.

Closing the door Al's shoulders slumped as he walked every step seemed to take all the effort in the world, behind him all Ed could do was hope something good could come out of today to get his brother out of his depression.

Sure he was still angry about the entire thing and felt sorrow and downright wanted to murder Tucker but it wasn't the same, in a way he was numb to the physical aspect and he hated it.

He hated not being able to feel emotions like his brother, he hated that he couldn't comfort Alphonse about a nightmare only offer words that may or may not help.

The rain hit his armor causing a sort of annoying tapping sound but he didn't complain, he honestly didn't have the energy too as they headed towards the commander center.

He was a little perturbed at his thoughts though, so many things he missed it always led to the same conclusion that he hated.

 _I want my body back I want to be human again_

Not at all aware to the serious turn his older brothers thoughts had taken Alphonse led them through the rain at a slow pace, he wasn't in any rush though it was early and not many people were out anyway.

After a few good minutes of walking they stepped inside the building heading for the doors that didn't even need to be memories after so many years.

But neither brother moved as Alphonse tried to decide whether or not to open it.

"We can just go you know" offered Ed as he watched his brother frozen in place.

His words fell on deaf ears though as his brother seemed ready to open the wooden doors when a familiar face came out of them.

Hawkeye looked at both boys in surprise" what are you boys doing here so early?" she asked confused as Alphonse spoke.

"We, we need to know, what's going to happen to Tucker and Nina?" he asked and despite his silent form Ed was just as curious.

The blond haired woman seemed surprised at their question before frowning a gentle sorrowful look appearing on her face as she spoke to the boys" Mr. Tucker was to be stripped of his certification and stand on trial for what he did to Nina, but they're both dead" the boys let out exclamations of surprise as they looked at the woman.

"You would have found out anyway so I might as well have told you, they've been murdered" she answered as the two began to follow her.

"Murdered! How? By who?" Al asked but Hawkeye's awnsers were just more questions as she didn't know either.

The boys both declared they were coming but Hawkeye stopped telling them both No" but why?!" asked Edward as the woman looked at him then at his brother.

"You two don't need to see this" she spoke grimly as she walked away leaving the brothers in shock.

Murdered, they were murdered? Nina and Tucker?!

With nothing to do and with this new information on their already depressed minds they silently made their way back outside, the rain was still going strong.

"It was our fault, we should have known" whispered Ed following his younger brother to nowhere in particular.

Al shook his head rain clinging to his clothes with automail dulling throbbing as he looked up at his brother, green eyes filled with an emotion Ed couldn't describe.

"We couldn't have known brother" he answered looking at the mostly empty streets" there wasn't anything we could do to stop it" he admitted as behind him wet leather clenching into a fist echoed easily in the still air and heavy rain.

"I know but" if he had a tongue Ed would have bitten it" and now someone went off and killed them" he muttered looking up at a large clock, if anything Tucker deserved it but not Nina.

If the only consolation was that she wouldn't be in pain anymore or that she wouldn't end up in some lab.

It didn't make the pain any easier even if said pain was dulled for him for his sensitive brother it had to hurt as badly as it had to find Nina yesterday.

They were in some sort of park as the younger boy sat down despite the rain; Ed didn't say anything else just sat next to his brother with a clunk of metal.

It was silent for a moment between them, the only sounds were of rain hitting metal and pavement as both brothers just stared at the puddles.

Edward looked at the water under his feet noticing the hulking form of his armored body and the red pinpoints that made up his eyes.

When he had first seen his reflection there wasn't anything left of the bathroom mirror, he fixed it for Granny and Winry though once he had gotten use to his new form. Looking at his reflection now he realized he couldn't remember what he used to look like anymore or at least remember his own face.

It had been so long after all and the only thing he remembered though bitterly was that he resembled is father and that was someone he hadn't forgotten no matter how much he wanted to.

Golden hair and eyes that was all he remembered but his exact face was lost to him over the years, his shoulders sagged as he let these thoughts overtake him the gloom of the weather wasn't helping his mind.

The same could be said for Alphonse as he let the rain seep into his skin, he didn't even seem to feel the chill as he too was lost in thought.

He frowned remembering other tragedies in their life that often ended in rain, the day their mother died it had been storming, the night of the human transmutation had been another storm filled night.

It almost seemed to taunt them, he mused if rain could taunt.

No to Al he felt as if Truth was the one responsible making sure he paid for his and his brothers mistakes by drowning them in grief.

It was obvious to him that Edward hadn't seen it the doorway or the white monster known as Truth, he just wished he hadn't either.

It was by far the second most traumatic thing to be experienced, the first had always been the horror of watching his older brother be ripped away from him.

He was vaguely aware of when Edward had begun to speak about alchemy about how they put so much trust in it yet they didn't understand it, repeating their teacher's words of how life flowed in one direction only.

Alphonse nodded agreeing with his brother" and yet here we are again, trying to do the impossible" he sighed looking up" it's like no matter how much we try everything just keeps getting worse.

Ed looked at his brother then at the sky" yeah, you'd think the rain would help us feel better even if I can't feel it" he admitted as Al looked at his older brother.

"Do you miss it?" he asked looking back up at the sky.

Letting out a humorless chuckle Ed just watched as the rain hit his armored head, drops of water getting inside his body as he spoke.

"I-"he hesitated for a moment but seemed to rethink it" I do, I miss feeling the rain I can't even remember what it feels like" he lifted a leather hand up looking at it.

 _I feel alone_

He would never admit that out loud" even if we have to break the law's again I want to get our bodies back Al, we have to try" he said looking at the boy in blue, it was his fault they were in this mess so he'd be damned if they didn't try and fix it.

Alphonse only nodded, it was the truth he always knew his brother missed his real body.

Even if said older brother always said he'd be fine living in an unfeeling hollow shell.

There was quiet for a moment once again neither boy had heard the footsteps of the man standing near them, not until his deep voice pierced their morbid train of thoughts.

"You their boy are you the Fullmetal Alchemist Alphonse Elric" it didn't seem to be a question as Al slowly turned his head to look at the man.

What happened next was all too quick as the next thing he knew a large man with tanned skin, white hair, sunglasses and a large X shaped scar on his face had tried to blow his head off.

The only reason he didn't was because his older brother had pulled him away from the man a loud shout of 'What the hell do you think you're doing!' rang through the air snapping him from his shock as he clapped his hands.

Placing them on the ground transmuting a wall around the man as before he could even stand the man had blown a hole through the wall.

Even though his eyes were covered by his dark sunglasses he couldn't stop the fear that crept into his heart, his man was out to kill them of that he was sure.

And he couldn't even stand as he felt someone shake him barley making out his older brothers shouts of running, snapping out of it he ran after his brother the scarred man chasing them as he blew up the stairs they had made their way to.

He seemed intent on not letting them go alive.

The two ran once again" what's up with this guy!" shouted Ed and Al yelled back.

"I don't know! Making enemies isn't something I usually do!" he yelled though after giving it a few moments thought they had arrested a lot of bad guys over the years.

"Less talking more running little brother!" shouted Ed not even bothering to say his younger brothers name from the still shocked surprise of the man's attack.

They ran into an alleyway but didn't get to the end as alchemic blue light broke apart the wall blocking the way out and trapping them like mice.

The scarred man was behind them blocking their only exit.

"Who are you anyway? Why you chasing us!" yelled Ed he was pissed off enough and this man was trying to kill his little brother!

"There are creators in this word and there are destroyers" was the man vague answer as both boys realized they wouldn't get out of this without a fight.

Armor at ready Edward watched as his younger brother changed a piece of pipe metal into a blade, he'd never liked him doing that but he put it aside for the current danger.

The man just smirked at the younger alchemist and his brother" gutsy one aren't you" he made a motion with his right arm as both boy's charged at him.

The man was faster than he looked as he avoided them with easy" your too slow" the next moment seemed to happen in slow motion as his right arm hit Edwards right side.

Alchemic blue light surrounded that part of the armor as it blew up, taking a leg and leaving a gaping hole as he fell to the ground with a clatter of metal the pieces of his armor scattered.

"Brother!" was what he heard his younger brother cry as loud footsteps headed towards the scarred man; he had stood their staring at his empty form.

It seemed the man hadn't known he was empty just like everyone but a selective few knew.

"You maniac!" Al yelled once again adopting his anger as he tried to get a hit on the man but once again was stopped as the man grabbed his automail trying to blow it up.

It seemed the man hadn't known his arm was made of metal as he rolled out into the streets discarding his blue coat, he had to keep him away from Ed his older brother was practically immobile at the moment.

He wasn't going to lose his older brother again so he could protect him; this time he'd protect his older brother.

Clapping his hands again he created the automail blade his brother despised as his older brothers voice rang out.

"Alphonse don't! Get out of here now! Just run away!" he was using his big brother tone as he shouted but it also held fear" I'll be fine! Go now!" he yelled as Alphonse couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You idiot! I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself again!" shouted Alphonse; he wasn't going to let his brother repeat what he did that night.

The scarred man seemed to be observing Al figuring out how he transmuted as the two brothers exchanged words, soon the young boy took a run at the man automail blade raised for combat but once again fount it trapped in the man's grip.

Only this time it seemed different "you transmute by clapping your hands and using your body as a circle I'll have to get rid of that arm" no sooner did he say that another charge of alchemy was released from the man's right hand blowing up the automail arm.

"AL!" he barley heard his older brothers yell as he fell back in shock landing on the hard stone road.

"Now you will not be able to use your alchemy" spoke the man as alphonse tried to back away only for the sudden lost of weight his automail caused him to fall onto his right side.

"I will give you a moment to pray" spoke the man his footsteps coming closer.

And all Alphonse could think was that he was going to die that is until he heard his older brothers rare pleas full of fear yelling at him to get up and run.

His older brother, Edward, turning onto his back with as much seriousness and anger he could muster into his green eyes as he looked up at the man he spoke as calmly as possible in the face of death.

"Am I the only one you're here to kill or are you going after my older brother to?" he asked already knowing what he was going to do.

The scarred man answered him as calmly as he had spoken" if he interferes I'll have no choice but to eliminate him, but Fullmetal Alchemist you are the only one receiving judgment today and you alone" the man's voice took a dangerous turn.

Alphonse nodded as he looked at his hidden eyes" then I want your word! Promise me you won't hurt my older brother!" he nearly shouted as he heard Edwards yell of 'what the hell was he talking about'.

The scarred man nodded" I will keep that promise" he agreed as his hand began to reach out towards the blond brown haired boy who had lain back down accepting his faith.

If this was how it was going to end at least Edward would be safe, he'd repay him for what happened that night.

"Alphonse your idiot get up! Get and up and run! Alphonse!" was Edwards anguished cries as he tried to move but his armor wouldn't be moving anywhere soon on its own as he continued to yell" why are you giving up! Get up Al!" he yelled as the man's hand inched closer towards the younger boy.

"No! Stop, don't touch him! He's my little brother damn it!" the scarred man's hand was almost touching alphonse as Edward gave one last futile yell all of his fear and anguish was put into one word" ALPHONSE!" a gunshot rang out stopping everyone even the scarred man as he turned his head.

He had never been so happy to see the colonel bastard in his life.

"That's enough! You won't be killing anybody else today Scar!" was Mustangs proclamation.

Scar? Thought Edward through the haze of fear and anger as the man turned towards the colonel.

It was a fitting name seeing the actual scar on his face.

Alphonse could barely hear what Scar and Mustang were talking about he was still in shock from the fact that he had nearly died.

He had almost been ripped away from his brother.

Scar began to speak about the way alchemist twisted the natural creations of god and other things about his religion and how he would destroy those who went against the ways of god.

Mustang didn't seem to be afraid as he gave his usual smirk, giving Hawkeye his gun and order his men to stay out of the fight.

"Colonel Mustang Sir!" spoke Hawkeye watching the man's back, didn't he realize it was raining!

Scar looked at the dark haired man" Colonel Mustang, so this is the flame alchemist" his right hand made the same movement as he charged" so your offering yourself for judgment" the colonel just gave another smug reply as he snapped his fingers only for nothing to happen.

Right before he could get his head blown off Riza tripped him shooting at the man as Mustang yelled asking why she did that, she answered neutrally.

"You know as well as I do that your useless on rainy days" the man looked at the woman shocked as the word useless fell over his head.

"Oh yeah I forgot, kinda hard to get a spark going in the rain" spoke Havoc as mustangs head lowered further.

Scar once again tried to attack but soon another voice joined the fight, the familiar rumbling voice of Major Armstrong was heard as he sent a punch towards Scar.

Once being told he was the Strongarm Alchemist Scar began a battle with the muscled man, the other soldiers headed towards Al who was still in a state of shock at least until the sound of battle snapped him into awareness.

"Who is that man?" he asked as one of the soldiers answered.

"That's the same man who murdered Mr. Tucker" he answered causing Al to freeze up that was the man who murdered Nina!?

Who almost destroyed his older brother and nearly killed him!

The battle between Armstrong and Scar kept going as at one point Havoc yelled at the Major that he was destroying the place, causing the man to strip shirtless and sparkle as he went onto a speak about creation and destruction and how Scar should understand.

Everyone gave him a weird look at his shirtless state.

Revealing the man to be an alchemist as well who only used the deconstruction part of alchemy finding a loophole to his way of god it seemed. But another question as to why only attacking state alchemist rose through their minds.

The two men began to battle once again causing more destruction as Armstrong had Scar cornered, but just as Scar found an opening the Major backed away surprising the man as gunshots rang out.

Hawkeye was holding a sniper as she had only grazed the man breaking his glasses, when Scar looked up red eyes glared at them.

"He's an Ishbalan!" was Mustangs surprised cry as before Mustang could even attempt to stop the man he seemed to realize he was outnumbered as he blasted the ground to bits.

A large hole was in the ground were Scar had vanished into.

The adults all contemplated their next course of action as Hughes appeared out of nowhere saying he had hidden since he wasn't going to inter fear with super human's battles.

Alphonse stared for only a moment before he realized his older brother was still half broken as he looked towards the broken armor now leaning against a building in the alley.

"Brother!" he shouted running towards his older brother.

"Are you okay? Brother!" he shouted as Havoc and Armstrong noticed Edwards's hollowness.

Edward didn't answer in words as he slugged his younger brother across the ground" You stupid Idiot!" he yelled as those watching winced at the younger Elrics fall.

"Why didn't you listen to me? Why didn't you run away when I told you to!" he shouted now that his brother was going to be okay he could take out his terror on the younger boy.

Green eyes widen in surprise then anger as he shouted at his ungrateful brother" he could have killed you brother! I wasn't going to let him!" he countered as Edward leaned forward.

"Which is exactly why you're an idiot!" he took another swing at his younger brother, despite his anger he didn't use his full strength he wasn't going to hurt his brother anymore than Scar already had.

But it looked like his brother was being a fucking thickskulled moron! Oh how Edward wanted to kill him!

"Brother stop punching me! If I had run Scar could have killed you!" the younger boy leaned against the opposite building as he rubbed his cheek glad his brother wasn't using his true strength.

Edward shook as more pieces of his armor broke off" and maybe I wouldn't have been! Choosing to die is something only a moron would choose little brother!" he shouted so angry and scared he referred to the rarely used title.

Eyes widening Alphonse looked at his older brother" but, it was because" he stammered as Edward grabbed him with his busted arm.

"Because of what!" he yelled" you aren't suppose to die! You aren't suppose to give up your life for mine!" he shouted as his brother responded back freezing anymore accusations.

"Because you already died for me once Edward!" he shouted as the older boy reeled back slightly, that was why he was going to let himself die.

He felt he owed him for that night!? He arm shook once again in anger or unshed tears he didn't know.

"A life doesn't equal a life!" he shouted at his seemingly fact blind brother" were suppose to find out bodies together! You're not supposed to die a stupid death and leave me alone to pick up the pieces! Pieces I can't pick up because I wouldn't want to!" he had revealed more than he liked to but before Alphonse could answer Ed's busted arm fell off causing the older boy to groan.

"Great now my arm's fallen off because you're such a moron!" he snapped though their wasn't any heat behind his words.

Alphonse just gave a small sigh as he realized his older brother was right, if he had died he would have left his brother a broken suit of armor that no one would be able to fix.

But that wouldn't be the worst part, the worst part would be how broken his brother would be without him, wasn't that the entire reason Edward had taken his place?!

"Were really falling apart aren't we brother?" asked Al gently realizing he had nothing to repay his older brother for.

Edward gave off his own chuckle his remaining arm gently rubbing the top of Al's head like he use to in his human body" At least were alive" a small smile was laced into his voice, the rain had stopped sunlight slowly beginning to peer from the clouds.

All the while Mustang and Hughes were watching them as the bearded man frowned his usual way when confronted with alchemist "good grief I've stumbled into an extra special kind of freak show today" he admitted to his best friend.

Mustang just apologized as the glasses wearing man rubbed his head" don't worry I won't tell anyone upstairs" he reassured his friend as Riza, Havoc and Armstrong went over to help the two boys" if this got out there'd be trouble" he admitted.

Mustang nodded agreeing with his friend" yeah, the younger brother aside I couldn't even think of a way to explain the older brother's body" admitted the colonel as Hughes changed the topic.

The two men now speaking about Scar, as after getting back to the command center Mustang began to explain the war that had happened with the Ishbal. How the rebellion had spread all the way into the east leading the Fuehrer to send in the State Alchemist as human weapons to exterminate Ishbal.

But when Mustang got to the part about Scar being an Ishbalan survivor made his actions justified Edward interrupted" No way! There's no justification for taking revenge on people who had nothing to do with it" he explained in his stubborn way, sitting on the ground as a white tarp hid his empty torn side.

"Brothers right, that mans just using the name of his god to justify his actions" Alphonse spoke up agreeing with his brother.

"Still he's coming at us full force and we can't let ourselves be killed for his cause, next time there will be no more talk" spoke mustang looking at his men as they all agreed.

Maes turned from his seat on his couch to look at Alphonse and Ed" so Alphonse, Edward, what do you two plan to do now? What's the plan?" he asked the boys.

"Like Brother said were going to keep moving, were not going to let ourselves be killed" spoke the younger Elric he meant every word as Edward looked at him.

"Glad something I said could help for once" he chuckled as his younger brother turned to him placing his remaining arm on his steel shoulder.

"But before we can go back to getting our bodies back we have to get my arm fixed" admitted Al running his hand through his hair as Edward looked up sharply" I'm the only one who knows how to fix you after all" he grinned at what he knew was a frown on his brothers face.

"Do we really have to see her again?" there was a tinge of fear in Ed's voice his eyes were comically wide in fear.

Alphonse laughed a bit as the adults in the room just watched the two boys in amusement" she isn't going to kill me" he said as Edward glared.

"No! She's just going to hit me with a wrench and if I'm luckier I won't get hit with a spanner" he groaned a wave of blue fear lines coming over him.

"It's been three years I don't think she will" h pointed out Al as Edward groaned.

"Were dead, completely and utterly dead" no one in the room knew what the brothers were talking about but they all let out a small chuckle at the older Elrics fear of what seemed to be a girl.

 _Even battered and bruised we aren't alone_

 _There's always someone to pick us up there's always someone to keep us going_

 _Maybe there is a ray of sunlight in this dark world_


End file.
